


A Request for My Readers

by Serai



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV), The Faculty (1998), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:47:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serai/pseuds/Serai
Summary: Care to help me out with some info?





	A Request for My Readers

Dear wonderful folks who read my stuff:

I'm at a bit of a standstill, and am looking for ways to restart my engine. For me, that entails finding people to interact with, communities and such. Where do you all go, other than AO3, to find Casey/Zeke or Faculty stuff, especially? Fics or people or discussion? I'm an old-school LJ person, so I'm not up on how to find people anywhere else.

Also, I'm looking for a story beta, someone who'd like to bat some things around in hopes I can dislodge the things I know are in there but aren't coming out. 

If anyone who reads my stuff can point me in the right direction or has anything to say, PLEASE leave a comment. It would really be a great help. 

Many hugs and thanks,

Serai

 

.


End file.
